Amano Yukiteru
Yukiteru Amano (天野 雪輝 Amano Yukiteru), also known as Yuki (ユッキー Yukkī), is the main male protagonist of Mirai Nikki. He is the first diary holder in the series. His love interest is Akise Aru and Yuno Gasai. At first he didn't know how to act and didn't know what to do in life. However he had Yuno Gasai in his life to serve him faithfully. Sadly, the hatred of some has resulted in Yuno's eventual demise. (First an Second Worlds) Plot Deus' Game The series begins with Yuki narrating his life and how he records everything in his life in a cellphone diary from a bystander's point of view. It is later revealed that he has two friends who he belives to be imaginary, Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space, and his servant, Murumuru. On this particular day Deus asks Yukiteru if he would like to "play a game". Yukiteru remains silent and the next morning he discovers that his diary has gained the ability to predict the future for the next 90 days. He then exploits the advantage of being able to predict the future to avoid several school hazards and scores number one on a surprise math test, all with an uncharacteristic air of confidence causing many to view him as a different person. This draws the attention of school idol, Yuno Gasai. Later that day he sees a startling entry in his diary, a "DEAD END". He learns that he is to be killed by a serial killer he had heard about earlier on the news and initially believes it to be Yuno who appears to know of the effecs of his Future Diary. He runs in fear of being killed but no matter where he goes he can't seem to shake off Yuno. He eventually escapes to an elevator in a building only for Yuno to break in at the last second, while at the same time revealing that she too is a Future Diary holder. Yukiteru prepares to attack Yuno but she grabs his wrist, pins him to the elevator wall, and kisses him passionately. Yuno then reveals her diary to Yuki, the "Yuki Diary" which simutaneously reveals her obsession of him. She informs him that the true serial killer, the Third diary holder was on his way to kill him on the 14th floor, and instead sends the elevator to the roof. Yuki is scared but Yuno tells him that she has a plan. Meanwhile, the Thrid is then revealed to also be a Future Diary holder and possesses the "Murder Diary" which gives him the future locations of his next victims. Yuno and Yuki escape to the roof of the building and lie on wait for the Third to arrive. As the Third checks his Future Diary in confusion, Yuki appears and throws a dart with pin point accuracy right at the serial killer's "Murder Diary" causing the Third to ripple and disappear from reality. Following this, he appears before Deus and begins to realize the nature of the "game". Yuno then hyperly expresses that she will protect Yuki which causes him to put on a panicked expression in response to her obsessive expression. Later, Yuki follows Murumuru to Deus's lair and it is revealed that along with Yuno and himself, 10 other people have been granted Future Diaries by Deus. The mechanics of the game are finally revealed and the goal of the game is for the players to eliminate one another using their Future Diaries to compete for the prize of becoming the successor of Deus. With the Third's death, only 11 remain and all of the other Future Diary holders (with the exception of Yuno) believe the First (Yuki) to be the most dangerous among them and resolve to take him out first. However, the Fourth openly declares that he will protect him. Attack of the Ninth News of Yuki's recent rise in grades quickly spreads around the school catching the attention of a mysterious girl. She then innocently asks Yukiteru for directions to a nearby classroom which happens to have been the class taught by his serial killer teacher, the Third. As Yuki shakes from the girl's constant interrogating it grows more and more obvious to her that he is the person she is looking for and she reveals herself to be the Ninth. Yuno, who had learned of the situation via her "Yuki Diary", attempts to strike Minene from behind using a fire extinguisher but fails. Uryuu then reveals that she has filled the school with explosives and Yuki's death is to be in three hours. She then sets a few off for emphasis and a scared Yuki decides to trust Yuno to protect him. The two then resort to crawling around the school using their Future Diaries to avoid setting off any explosions. It is here that Yuki discovers the weakness of his "Random Diary"...it doesn't record anything about him short of a "DEAD END". Luckily he is reminded of Yuno's "Yuki Diary" which records every 10 minutes of his future. As they approach a nearby classroom Yukiteru is delighted to see some of the students, including Ouji Kousaka, until they race towards him and tackle to the floor, retrieving his cell phone in the process. It is revealed that the Ninth offered the school a deal to capture Yuki and bring him before her. But instead of following through with the deal, Uryuu merely switches the bombs to motion detection. An angry and upset Yuno decides to take her vengeance on her classmates by racing through the halls setting off many explosions shocking Yuki and even surprising the Ninth. As Yuki despairs, Keigo Kurusu, the Fourth diary owner who promised to keep an eye on Yuki, arrives to arrest Minene. Keigo then immediately establishes himself as Yuki ally. As Minene makes threats to blow up the school, Yuno leaps out of a window and attempts to take out Minene but fails. Keigo tells Yuki to pluck up some courage and defeat Minene himself, advising him to hide his fear behind a smile. Yuki complies and charges out across the courtyard to reach Minene. Yuki grabs his diary on the way, Yuno guiding him safely across the courtyard to avoid the bomb mines Minene set up. Keigo, the staff, and the students of the school support Yuki as he is thrown forwards by a detonated mine, charging at Minene. Minene guards her diary causing Yuki to miss it all together and instead pierces her left eye with one of his darts. Yuno then destroys Minene's bomb equipment. Keigo walks over to Minene telling her to surrender. Minene suddenly leaps up and fires out a smokescreen before making her getaway on a motorcycle, using her diary the "Escape Diary". Shortly after, Keigo proposes an alliance to Yuki and Yuno to find and stop the other diary owners. Yuki immediately agrees and convinces Yuno to join the alliance too, although Yuno is in fact thrilled by the "HAPPY ENDING" entry that has appeared on her "Yuki Diary", indicating that she and Yuki will become a couple on July 28th. A couple of days later, Keigo invites Yuki and Yuno to the police station where he asks them to go on a date to the Sakurami City's amusement park as bait to lure out Minene. Yuki dreads the date, and is dragged around by the exhilirated Yuno, but quietly observes her and notes she does have a relatively sweet, normal side to her. Later, the two come across the park's planetarium but Yuki falls silent and quickly leaves, much to Yuno's confusion. By sunset, Yuki and Yuno board the ferris wheel and have a compartment to themselves. Yuki innocently asks Yuno why she is following him around. Baffled by Yuki's answer, Yuno asks why he avoided planetarium, commenting that she thought he wanted to go stargazing. Yuki accuses Yuno of reading his diary, but Yuno leaps up and reminds Yuki of how they first met. A year ago, the pair were in an after school class with surveys on what they planned for their futures. The blank-faced Yuno approached Yuki, noting he had not written much and reads how he wishes to go stargazing. Yuki explained that his parents had recently divorced and the prospect of going stargazing together is now gone. Yuki attempted to erase the entry, but Yuno stopped him and instead offered to go with him. Yuki told her that they did not even know each other, so Yuno wrote on his survey "Yuno becomes Yuki's bride." Yuno offered to marry Yuki so they could stargazing, and ever-innocent Yuki, believing it to be a joke, goes along with the idea and told Yuno they would when they were older. Yuki is shocked by Yuno's reasoning and asks if she is hiding anything else. Yuno kisses him on the forehead and tells him everything else is a secret. After leaving the park, Yuno invites Yuki to her house. Inside, Yuki is puzzled by the lack of electricity but Yuno tells him there are always problems. Yuno disappears into the kitchen to prepare a meal, whilst Yuki explores the house in search of the bathroom. Following the instructions on his diary, Yuki notes an entry describing in brief a closed off door. Deciding to experiment and alter his future, Yuki decides to open the door. However, this has severe consequences for Yuki and the whole survival game, completely altering the causality of the game, much to Deus's delight. Yuki opens the door, discovering a bloodstained room where three corpses lie. The mortified Yuno appears behind him, asking why he opened the door as her Happy Ending disappears fom her phone. Yuki flees the house to his home, barricading himself inside, only for Yuno's crazed eyes to appear through the letterbox and she wishes him a good night., The Sacred Eye Cult Arrival of the Fourth Yuki and fourth form an alliance Plight of the Sixth Yuno vs. the Twelfth Yuno Killed The Power Rangers using her axe *His first name is based on "Jupiter", which is a pun on his love for stars and space. Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Holders Category:Stub